


Oh Dear

by MoonJia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonJia/pseuds/MoonJia
Summary: Donghyuck gets his boyfriend Mark to do his makeup.Inspired by @hyuslug on Twitter! I saw the tweet and knew that this is it. This is the markhyuck story.





	Oh Dear

Donghyuck moved his chair over slightly, closer to Marks. He took one more look around the setup and then nodded. "Okay. Are you ready?" He asked Mark, who only nodded and gripped the edge of the table.

"I can't believe you're making me do this. I could be playing Overwatch or something." Mark whined, shutting up when Donghyuck glared at him.

Donghyuck got up, stepping over cables and stray cords before switching the camera on. He quickly walked back to his seat and sat down, beaming at the camera. 

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel! As you all know, I have a boyfriend and I thought today's video idea should be special." He paused and sent the camera a grin. "Mark here is going to be doing my makeup."

He turned towards his boyfriend and placed his hands in his lap. "Okay. Let's begin!" 

Mark opened his mouth and then paused, flicking his eyes over the abundance of products scattered across the table in front of him. "Uh, okay." He reached a hand out and grabbed a small bottle with clear liquid inside. He twisted it in his hand before glancing at the label. Primer, seemed about right. He opened the cap and placed it on the table, squirting a big dallop onto his fingers. Donghyuck breathed in and Mark glanced up, a questioning look in his eyes. "What?"

"I...that's just a lot." Donghyuck said, giving him a pointed look. Mark just shrugged and rubbed his fingers together before carefully spreading the product across his face, being careful to not get it into his eyes, even if they were closed. He pulled his hand away and looked at how Donghyucks face shined with how much product was on it. He licked his lips and breathed out through his nose. This was already starting off bad. Donghyuck opened his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Okay, well, add some foundation Mark." His boyfriend stated after he just stared at the table for a solid minute. He picked another bottle up and Donghyuck groaned. "No, foundation Mark." He set the bottle down and picked up a tube. "That's gloss Mark! You need foundation!" He pursed his lips and set the tube down, picking up a stick of something skin toned. "Mark that's concealer. Get the foundation. It's literally the only tan colored object on the table." Donghyuck screeched, already feeling a headache form in his temple.

Mark huffed and grabbed the tan bottle, going to squirt it on his hands when Donghyuck spoke up. "No. You need a beauty blender." Mark nodded, knowing what that was. He grabbed the squishy blue object before pouring foundation on it. "Try not to leave my face patchy." Donghyuck added as he closed his eyes. He just scrunched his eyebrows and started dabbing the foundation on his boyfriends face. He hesitated slightly before placing it over his boyfriend eyebrows and then a little bit on his boyfriends lips. Donghyuck clenched his hands and cleared his throat. "Did you just out foundation on my eyebrows?"

Mark hesitated. "Yes?" He placed the beauty blender down and picked up the other skin toned stick. He took the small cap off and placed the tip on his nose. "Just...dont move." He murmured before drawing a line up and branched it up. He placed it again under his eyes in thick lines before blinking and drawing a small heart under his bottom lip. He placed the stick down and was nervous as he grabbed the beauty blender and just sort of dabbed at the lines, remembering how Donghyuck did this in the car sometimes.

When he was done, he smiled slightly. It didn't look that bad, aside from the sticky looking eyebrows and thick looking blend job. Donghyuck opened his eyes and then sighed. "You have no idea what to do now, do you?" He asked, Mark nodding. "You have to do my eyes, lips and cheeks and that's about it."

"So, wait, are there specific steps?" He stammered, seeing Donghyuck shake his head. He felt his shoulders droop and took a quick glance at the camera before picking up a big fluffy brush and a pink cream. "Mark, that's liquid lipstick." He put it down and scanned the table before picking up a circular disk full of paler matte pink powder. After no complaints, he opened it and dipped the brush in, swirling it around and just rubbing it across the others entire cheek. He did it to the other cheek too. He cocked his head and decided there was enough powder, closing the disk and placing the brush and disk down.

"Which one is eyeliner?" He inquired after a few seconds, holding up two black rods, both the same shape and size. 

Donghyucks eye twitched and his lips pressed into a straight line. "Both of those are eyebrow pencils Mark."

"They look like eyeliner though!" He whined, confused as to how there could be so many different products that looked the same. 

"Well it's not!"

He groaned and tossed them both onto the table, frustrated. He picked up a white rod, uncapping it and seeing a pointed tip. "Is this eyeliner?"

"Yes. Liquid eyeliner." He paused before continuing, "That's maybe not a good idea. You'll poke my eye out."

"I will not! You're the one who demanded I did your makeup!" He exclaimed, gripping Donghyucks chin gently. "Just close your eyes." He grumbled. 

His boyfriend scoffed but closed his eyes, leaving Mark to place the tip of the eyeliner against the inner corner of his eye and draw a thick squiggly line across his eye. He flicked his wrist at the end, a long wing forming. He tried to do the exact same thing on the other side but it turned out skinnier than the other eye. He just left it, not wanting to mess it up. He leaned away and capped the liner, picking up a small fluffy brush and a container filled with glittery neon colours.

"Keep your eyes closed." He flicked it open and dug the brush into an orange, grimacing when it flew up and fell onto his fingers. He placed the tip of the brush on Donghyuck's eye lid and stroked outward, bringing the color up and across his entire eyelid. It slightly covered the eyeliner but he ignored it. He thought for a second and dipped the brush into the yellow, spreading it across the other lid and nodding when both lids were decently covered. 

"Does it look good?" His boyfriend questioned.

"Yes." He replied, not really looking at what he had done fully. He set the palette down, the brush with it, before seeing Donghyuck open his eyes. He picked up a small tube and opened it, recognizing the bristle end. 

"Mark-"

"What now?" He cried, just wanting to get this over with and continue playing Overwatch with Taeyong. 

"That's brow gel." Donghyuck stated, staring at the camera with a look of frustration.

Mark, however, felt like he was about to rip his own hair out. "This looks exactly like mascara. I'm 99% sure it's mascara."

"The tube is smaller, along with the wand. It's brow gel." He picked up a bigger tube and handed it to him. "This is mascara."

Mark dropped the brow gel after closing it and breathed in through his nose before breathing out through his mouth. "Just close your eyes."

Donghyuck blinked and kept his eyes open. "You don't close your eyes for mascara. Just hold it under my eyelashes and I'll blink. This is the best way to ensure I won't end up with mascara coated pupils."

He held the wand under his eyelashes, waiting for Donghyuck to blink a few times before switching to the other eye. When he was done, he placed it back into the tube and twisted it closed. 

"Before you do anything else, the lip items are all on the left side of the table. I'm not waiting for you to try and figure out what's what." 

He rolled his eyes but picked up a white tube accented in red. He screwed the top off and then scooched closer to Donghyuck. He spread the slightly thick semi-solid in short swipes across his bottom lip before spreading it along his top lip. "Do the thing."

"The thing." He whispered sarcastically before rubbing his lips together, evening it out and making Mark watch them shine in the light. 

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I'm done I think."

"You think? That was fast but I'm not going to judge." Donghyuck responded. He turned towards the camera and smiled. "Well, I'm going to look in the mirror now and see how he did!" He grabbed the hand held mirror up to his face and immediately shrieked. 

His face was slightly shiny, no doubt from all the primer, his eyebrows were coated in foundation and they looked gross plastered to his skin, his eyeshadow was two different glittery, neon colours that we're spread on his eye lid and a little bit on his brow bone in messy strokes, fallout coating the blush covered cheeks and making them twinkle when they caught the light just right, his lips were an astounding shade of red but not as bad as anything else. He felt like crying, even more when he realized his concealer was crinkling along the edge if his eyes. "Oh my god Mark..."

Mark threw his hands up in the air and huffed. "I know absolutely nothing about makeup! I tried my best and it's honestly your fault for thinking I would do well!"

He ignored him and turned towards the camera, knowing he'd have a lot of editing to do. "Well, thanks for watching everyone! This has been Mark doing my makeup...kinda. Tune in next week for my new video! I post every Thursday. Don't forget, be yourself and live your own life!" He exclaimed, waving slightly before rushing to turn the camera off.

"I'm so dead." Mark whispered as Donghyck shot him a glare.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I'm not the best writer but I really liked the tweet. I hope the op likes this! Thank you for letting me create a story with your idea! It was a lot of fun! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hyuslug/status/1094359266557861888?s=19
> 
> ^ The tweet!


End file.
